The present invention relates to metal production and, more particularly, a process of producing marketable granulated free iron product and non-metallic products from iron, slag and other by-products of steelmaking. Steel producers and foundry operations generate millions of tons of iron and steel slag by-product when making steel and other desired metals from their raw ore. The problem is that small-particulate (less than ½″) slag and other small-particulate steel-making by-product are generally considered unusable, and so are typically stockpiled or land-filled, thus creating environmental stress and increased cost for the steel company.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for re-processing small particulates of steelmaking by-product into marketable metallic and non-metallic products.